The present invention relates to devices for aerating water and specifically to devices for aerating water to keep fish alive in a confined aquatic environment.
Prior art water aerating devices have air pumps run by electric motors attached to fans within a pumping chamber. These prior art devices pull ambient air through the pumping chamber and disperse it into the water containing fish. The problem with these prior art devices is that they did not understand that the heat from the electric motor heats the pumping chamber and the air flowing therethrough. This heated air is not healthful to the fish contained in the water to be aerated.
The present invention was created with the discovery that the heated air was responsible for a less than perfectly healthful environment for the fish. In order to implement this discovery, the present invention calls for insulating the pumping chamber from the heat generated by the electric motor. Thus, the present invention has been able to significantly lengthen the life of fish within the water aerated by the present invention because the air is much closer to the ambient air temperature.